The desirability of providing a door or cover for an electrical socket (a USB connector, for example) of an electronic module is generally recognized. In some cases, the cover is an elastomeric plug that is removed to access the socket; in other cases, the cover is in the form of a hinged door that covers the socket when closed and allows access to the socket when open. See, for example, the U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0212966A1 and 2006/0148578A1. What is needed is a simple and inexpensive door mechanism.